Collagenases function in ulcerative degeneration of the cornea. The purpose of this research is to isolate and quantitatively compare susceptibilities of several tissue collagenases to a set of chemically defined inhibitors. The enzymes studies will include tadpole and granulocyte collagenases as well as those from rabbit and human cornea. Similarities and differences of inhibition profiles are expected to provide useful generalizations regarding inhibitor responses of collagenases and provide a convenient model system for screening and selecting collagenase inhibitors which may be of value in controlling ulcerative eye disease.